


A Day with Daddy

by TotalFanFreak



Series: My Sweet Pup [5]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Bonding, F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Gen, Gentleness, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 08:19:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9984953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TotalFanFreak/pseuds/TotalFanFreak
Summary: An excerpt for My Sweet Pup - Set after S7, Daryl spends the day with his little girl





	

**[An excerpt for My Sweet Pup - I know I keep making these, but I can’t help it! I just see Daryl in this role, and I think he deserves it. Watching through the series, it’s like he’s the tragedy scapegoat, I know everyone on the show has lost someone, but Daryl more so to me. And I think he deserves at least a piece of happiness I’ll try to make something smutty next time, I was going to in this one, but things halted it – I may make an add on for this later.]**

“Don’t see why ya gotta be the one going out there, I can do it, do it all the damn time, don’t I?”

His voice was low, almost mumbling, trying to keep himself from yelling. Daryl knew why you waited to tell him about this last minute run was because the baby was up. He knew you were using her as a damn shield to keep his temper down and it wasn’t fuckin’ fair.

 

**_gif by dixonscarol_ **

“I know you do, that’s why I want to go. It shouldn’t always have to be you.”

He kept his eyes trained on you, as you wetted one of the baby’s rags and began wiping the honey and pancakes that coated her little face and hands. He couldn’t help but smirk by the squawk of anger that came from being cleaned.

“Oh, you stop that, Lucy, I don’t need both of you mad at me.”

He saw you give her a warm smile, one that should thaw out his own heart, as Lucy’s frown vanished her own face lighting up at her mom.

“It’ll be good for you both. Spend the day together; let yourself relax a little bit. I know you don’t like it, Daryl, but I need to do this. I hope you can understand. I love you.”

Though he kept himself braced against the counter, he grumbled out his own love for you, as you held his face and kissed him, him almost caving as you lips touched his like feathers. The adoration lingered on him, unnerving him, as you moved away and scooped up Lucy from her high chair.

“And I love you too, my little chipmunk.”

Lucy giggles filled the room as her face was showered with your kisses, her own small lips puckering to give her mom a peck. You gave him a dispirited smile before handing him Lucy.

“I’ll be with Rosita and Tara, we’ll have each other’s’ backs, I promise you. I should be back before supper.”

You gave him another kiss, and he watched with his anxiety rising, as you gathered your things, heading for the door.

“I made some pasta for you two for lunch. She’s been up before dawn so she’ll probably conk out for a nap soon, and if you two go out there’s –“

“I know how to take care of our kid, Y/N.”

Your smile to him was wistful. “I know that, honey, there is no doubt to me on that. This is new, and new, for both of us, is scary.”

You blew a kiss to Lucy. “Don’t let daddy drive you crazy, love.”

He scowled watching you slip out the door. It was quiet for a few minutes, him looking at your shadow fade, and he sighed wondering what he should do now.

“Mama?”

It startled him back, that one word holding too much heft to it. Daryl saw Lucy pointing to the door.

“Mama.”

Daryl started bouncing her, something he knew she liked, thinking if he moved away from the door she’d forget about the absence of you. Sadly, for him, it had the opposite effect, the shrill cries commencing.

“Mama! Mama now!”

“I know, sweetie, I know.”

He held her closer, the crying breaking him. He hated it when she cried, when either of you cried, but these, the gut wrenching sobs where Lucy would hitch her breath and howl, the fat tears rolling down her pudgy cheeks it killed him. Especially since he didn’t know what to do. The automatic emotion for him was guilt, he should know how to do this, and though, by no means was he not present in his child’s upbringing – you were the one to do this. She didn’t cry when he left in the morning, used to him always going out the door, you were the one there with her. With her always. And he had no idea how to soothe that loss. Daryl grimaced when he felt her little fingers dig into his chest, remembering you had said she was in the pinching stage, he couldn’t say anything, if this was what it took to calm her he’d take it. It was odd how something this tiny could take him down like this, the shouts and pincer grip crippling him. Lucy face went into his shirt rolling her head back and forth to wipe her tears on him. And just as sudden it stopped, he breathed in relief at first until he jerked away checking to see if she was okay.

The steady breathing, told him she was asleep, the crying taking it out of her. He made her a small pallet on the floor, glad she was out of the stage where she could have blankets and things around her. Going back to the kitchen he got the rag from breakfast, dampening it again before wiping the dried up tears from her face. He couldn’t help the click of his teeth on that, he wanted to blame you, hell he kind of did, a damn mom shouldn’t be walking out like that no matter if you’d only be gone a while or not. But he put the blame on himself too. Feeling like he couldn’t take care of his own damn kid. Moving back to the kitchen he opened the sliding door, the air already getting a bit balmy as he lit himself a cigarette. He usually didn’t smoke in the house anymore, not since Alexandria, he learned to not smoke in the fancy houses, but he wasn’t taking his eyes off her so he’d opt to blowing smoke through the door.

Snubbing it out, he went back inside, seeing her little frame resting on the floor, sprawled out like an x, reminding him of when she was an infant and slept like that in her crib. Still a baby girl, Lucy would always be a baby girl to him. Pursing his lips he decided to lie in the recliner and work on some fletchings. He whittled on some new arrows, using a pumice stone he found to help with the sharpening. He got caught up in his work that he didn’t pay attention to the time, until he heard the knocking from the front door. Putting his stuff aside he glanced to the pallet, alarm setting in as it was empty.

“Lucy!”

Sprinting up he went to the door, seeing her there thumping her little hand against the door, doing her best to stand on tiptoe and get to the knob.

“Mama!”

He crumpled, she was still wanting you, not forgetting you left. She wasn’t crying though and that was a mighty good thing to him.

“Ya wanna go see Auntie Carol today?”

“Huh?”

He smiled, glad to get her attention away from the door. “Wanna go out, girl?”

Those dark blue irises perked up, pointing back to the door. “Bye-bye?”

“Yeah, gotta get ready though first, still in yer PJs.”

Lucy looked down at herself like she didn’t believe it her little hands brushing down her shirt. Daryl smirked, gesturing with his hands to go upstairs.

“Ya coming, got ta get ready if ya wanting to leave.”

Her legs pumped reaching the stairs before turning to him and holding her arms out.

“Da, up.”

“Up ya go then.”

Carrying her up the stairs, he was relieved as hell she had calmed down, glad to be getting out of the house. He went into the bathroom first, getting the toothbrush he found for kids her age and putting a dollop of toothpaste on it. Lucy only had about six teeth coming in, but you had expressed that it would be good to get her in the habit of brushing them early. And the girl seemed to like it, making her feel beg, though she more or less chewed on the bristles instead of brushing the nubs.

“Get that done, and we’ll find you something to wear.”

Rummaging through the closet he settled on some rainbow overalls, he wanted to roll his eyes at the pattern, but looking down at his daughter as she showed off her now clean teeth he thought it fit.

“Come on, gotta change yer clothes.”

That was a struggle, changing her diaper, then putting on the things on her leg first, and forget the damned shirt he tried to put on her. Lucy kept wrenching it off, before she started screaming.

“Fine don’t wear the damn thing.”

She seemed fine with this as he buttoned the straps up. Then he tried to comb her hair, even using that stuff you made in the squirt bottle to help with the tangles. It didn’t. The mahogany locks clumped together in the comb and he did his best to get them out, but when the tears started again he said fuck it and left the bird’s nest alone. The last of it was the shoes, and he knew you were telling the truth when you said she needed a few sizes bigger as he squished the things on.

She looked up at him, and he threw her, her baseball cap, before grabbing the diaper bag. “Let’s get our lunch in here and we’ll be out.”

Whatever Lucy said was garbled by her hand in her mouth. “What those fingers taste good or something girl?”

Grabbing the spaghetti, he took his finger and guided the fingers from her mouth, the hand coated in saliva. “Let’s go see Carol.”

“’Ril?”

“Yep.”

Going out the door, her little head went back on his shoulder as she looked up at the sky. Hilltop was buzzing, and though he would preferred to have stayed in Alexandria on some parts, like to help Rick and keep tabs on things. He understood why this place was a better choice – was between the Kingdom and Alexandria, didn’t have to see Dwight’s fuckin’ face, or his. Nah, he didn’t want you in any proximity of that fucker, and why Rick kept him alive he had no fucking clue. If he was anywhere down that cell himself, he’d end the bastard. No, it was better at the Hilltop.

“’She-she?”

“We’ll probably see him.”

He liked seeing Hershel, he looked just like his daddy, having gotten Glenn’s jet black hair and dark eyes, probably his gangly limbs too, though Maggie said he got it from her. Hershel’s namesake saying it took her a while to grow into her own body, wanting to grow up to fast he had said to her. Carol still stayed outside the Kingdom’s walls but now that the paths had been made to go through the three communities she visited more often. She could stay with them, she knew that, but like before she wanted to be on her own. So she stayed in one of the makeshift apartments, keeping to herself until someone came to visit. He found her around the campfire area, sitting on a log as she knitted. It amazed him how she could go from rifle to arts and crafts.

“Hey.”

Her watery blue eyes looked up, a smile instantly taking over. “There’s my favorite girl. I’m knitting you and the other kids’ toboggans for the winter right now.”

Lucy held her arms out, letting Carol take her, hands going right for the knitting before Carol scooped it away.

“Got to say it’s surprising seeing you out.”

She was looking at him and he kicked some of the gravel mixed in the dirt as he sat beside her.

“Why’s that?”

She shrugged, knowing his temper was flaring up. “You’re usually out hunting or scavenging right now.”

“Well, Y/N’s doing that shit today.”

He wanted another cigarette, but he wasn’t going to go off as soon as he sat down.

“You’re angry about that?”

He grunted, staring into the charred bits that remained in the fire pit.

“Why does that make you mad, Daryl?”

“Didn’t know you were a damn shrink now.”

“I’m not, I just – she stays at home all the time. She stays with Lucy twenty-four hours. Don’t you think she should get out every now and then?”

“Ya saying I keep her damn prisoner or something?”

“Not necessarily. I’m not comparing you to him, don’t you dare think that, but I remember after Sofia, I was kept inside all the time, Ed never let me leave without her. I started to lose myself after a while. I loved my daughter, more than anything in this world, I still do, and I get why you’re doing it. You want them both safe so you want them here. But you can’t do that. Y/N needs independence, she needs to keep her identity, that’s why she fell in love with you isn’t it? I don’t want her to be how I was. Meek and afraid until too much tragedy strengthened me, she wants to fight now so let her.”

“I’m not like him.”

“I know, I said –“

“Don’t mean Ed, mean that other fucker. I don’t –“

But he did, he had been the last year since Lucy came. Kept you locked away like a damn princess, just like that piece of shit done, eluding you of the outside, not letting you defend yourself. But he didn’t want to lose you. After everything, he couldn’t deal with that. And everyone else could play pretend all they wanted but he saw.

“She’s fuckin’ sick, Carol.”

“You don’t know that –“

“I got fuckin’ eyes!”

Lucy’s head whipped around at the loud tone, lip beginning to tremble from the outburst, making Daryl deflate instantly.

“Now, don’t be doing that girl. I’m sorry.”

She came over then, letting her head pitch forward on one of his bent knees.

“Da.”

“I know, I’m sorry.”

He smiled sadly, watching his little girl kiss his knee, appeasing him just like her momma.

“She’s tired all the time, hardly get out of bed sometimes, though she never says nothin’. Barely eats, and when she does her stomach hurts for hours, she gets migraines all the time that split her head open, had to wear sunglasses in the house one time. Her skin paler than it should be, might be anemic, I don’t know. I can’t – I can’t let her go.”

His voice had broken, and he had to tip his head back to keep the tears inside.

“Dada.”

Pulling his little girl on his lap, she hugged him, a small sob escaping his mouth. He kissed her temple, breathing deep to will the emotion away.

“I know you can’t, but…talk to her. You both can figure this out, we’ve come a long way, you know that, if she is sick again, then we’ll do all we can for all of you. You know she’d never leave either of you willingly, but she does need space sometimes, just like you, wilderness man.”

“Yeah, yeah I know, I get it.”

_I’m not gonna be like that fucker. I told she’d fly and she will._

He felt Carol rubbing his back, letting her, one of the two people who could touch him when the need stroke.

“So, now that we’ve went over that, how about we get to how you got that baby dressed up.”

“The hell’s wrong with her?”

“Well, she’s got no shirt, no socks, and her hair’s tangled to pieces.”

“She didn’t want a shirt, and she kept squalling when I brushed her hair.”

“If you mix some conditioner with water you can spray –“

“Used it, didn’t help.”

 

_**gif by not-enough-carl** _

Carol smiled, humor in her eyes. “You did good anyways daddy, but just for future reference, when she’s about to go on a date and asks for help make sure you get all the tangles out no matter how she squalls.”

“Ain’t goin’ to be goin’ on no damn date.”

“Looks like we’re having ourselves a pow-wow here.”

“’Aggie!”

“Hey, sweet pea.”

Looking at Maggie was still hard sometimes, not so much about Glenn anymore, Hershel was there for that now, but for what was just stated. Where you had deteriorated, Maggie thrived, after giving birth becoming vibrant with each passing day.

“’She-she.”

“Lu-lu.”

Putting the little boy down, Hershel wandered over to them both, him and Lucy doing a little toddler greeting of gibberish and an embrace.

“They are so cute together.”

“Oh, they’ll be fighting soon.”

But Maggie didn’t seem upset about it, sitting on the opposite log she gave the kids a look of adoration, as she fiddled with the loose bark.

“So they fightin’?”

“Yeah, all kids do though; it’s them learning to be assertive. Afraid Hershel’s defense is biting right now.”

“Y/N, says Lucy pinches, got a taste of it this mornin’.”

“They’ll outgrow it, it’s mostly dominance and a reactive thing. Wanting to see what we’ll do.”

“Been readin’ those books again, huh?”

Maggie laughed.

“Ball!”

Daryl looked where Hershel was pointing and he was right, a soccer ball sitting in the grass not too far away. Springing up before they decided to waddle over he got the ball and tossed it to them.

“Bigger than you two are.”

They smiled at him in thanks; the looks on their faces warming him back up, the two toddlers sitting on the ground and pushing the ball back and forth.

“May go to Alexandria later, I thought maybe you both would want to come. Need to talk to Rick about defense, you know, against the Whisperers.”

Always another group coming to wreck everything. He wanted to go, but he didn’t, he’d have to take Lucy with him and he knew that weird girl would be there with Carl. Even if he kept her in his sight he wouldn’t like it, not after she hurt Lucy. The little girl trying to grab something off the coffee table and after too many times and no one was looking the teen smashed a book on her hand, breaking one of Lucy’s fingers. The teen had proclaimed it would set her mind right, that pain elevated the chances to see sense and order. She was full of shit. He didn’t like that girl, no matter what she’d been through, her a reminder of what you’d been through. The group that tortured you, and the man in the basement that fucked you while killing everyone around him. No, him nor Lucy needed to be around that shit today.

“Nah, might go out, and take her to the creek.”

Maggie smiled. “Sounds like a good day.”

“I’ll catch up with it tomorrow.”

“I understand, what about you Carol – oh no, you two!”

Bending down, the kids had left the ball forgotten finding a beetle in the pit, soot all over them, as Hershel tried to stuff the bug in his mouth.

“You can’t eat that.”

Lucy yelled her opinion on that.

“Get over here girl, can’t eat bugs, ya ain’t we ain’t starvin’.”

“I guess it is lunchtime.”

“I’ll pack up and meet you at the gates Maggie. You put some sunscreen on that baby before heading out, Daryl the sun’s getting high.”

“Sunscreen?”

“I’m sure Y/N put some in her diaper bag.”

Maggie nodded at Carol before turning to him. “You want to come up and wash her up, I got some peanut butter and apple sauce.”

“Nah, I’ll wipe her off, little dirt won’t hurt her. Y/N, made her some noodles to eat.”

He saw the two women share a smile but didn’t say anything as he watched them walk off. When the hell had he become part of the hen club? Snorting he rummaged through the diaper bag, in fact finding some sunscreen, before getting out a clean spit rag, and lunch.

“Yer momma has it figured out, don’t she, girl? Didn’t even think about damn sunblock for ya.”

Lucy smiled, trying to get a hold of the bowl he had. “Stop, I’ll give ya some, hold yer horses.”

Pouring some in the colorful bowl she used, he let her use her hands to get the noodles in her mouth. “Good?”

Her response was a grin, grabbing another handful and shoving it in her mouth. Sauce and stray noodles getting on her chest and smeared on her face.

“Gonna wash you up in the creek, girlie.”

Lucy started doing her little dance, he hadn’t known what the hell it was at first the squatting and standing for no reason. You telling him, it was a dance, she was happy. He was glad, his little girl finally having a good day with him. She turned to him then a fist of noodles held up to him.

“Gonna feed me too, got my own, you know.”

She didn’t relent hand held up. He smiled, bending down a noisily eating the noodles from her palm, making her squeal in giggles.

 

**_Gif by moriartycocaine_ **

“S’good, thank ya.”

She clapped, finishing up the rest herself before going back to play in the dirt. Eating the rest of his own meal, he cleaned her up the best he could, picking her up to rub the sunscreen on her, the squeals of happiness turning to ones of discontentment.

“Can’t let you burn, girl, mom will hang me if I did.”

She wasn’t heavy and it wasn’t far, but he wished he would’ve gotten that baby carrier thing you used when you were busy around the house. It could’ve kept his hands free in case any walkers or anything showed. There was only one on their way, fucker was strung up in a tree, left on a deer blind, dumbass must’ve tied himself up to keep from falling but died anyway. Lucy looked up at the dead man in curiosity, her eyes wide, mouth open as if a question was there, as she watched as long as she could at the grunts the thing made, arms outstretched as though it could reach them. He was glad, she wasn’t scared, soon enough he’d need to teach her to defend himself, feeling guilty that he hadn’t done that much for you yet. He had taught you basic tracking, how to aim a gun better, showing you the workings of the crossbow. But as far as hand to hand, surviving, he was lacking. And it made him feel ashamed.

“Gotta do better now, girl.”

“Huh?”

Tilting her head back she looked at him, his response to kiss her nose, which satisfied her enough.

Making it to the rocky water, he set her down, keeping an eye out as she approached the water. Bending down she clapped her hand against the water, laughing at the feel and sound. She looked up at him, proud at her discovery.

“Come ‘ere girl, wanna show ya something.”

Lucy sprung up running over to him in a titter. Gathering her up, he settled on one of the rocks, dry enough to keep them from slipping. “Alright, Lucy, gonna tell ya, had a big brother, your Uncle Merle, he would take me to the creek when I was yer age and catch minnows for bait…He’d loved ya, he was rough, hell we both were, still are, but you ain’t ever gonna know that kind of life. He’d spoilt ya, buying ya candy and shit, maybe…things would’ve changed.”

 

_**gif by normanreeduslovely** _

He drifted off, thinking of Merle, thinking of Beth, even Denise, people that should’ve been there, ones that would’ve made up their family. Then he felt his beard being tugged and he came back. He was here, he had you, and he had his girl here.

“All right, calm it down, come ‘ere.”

Pulling her between his legs he leaned them both over to the water, waiting while the tiny fish starting swimming in their line of sight, take her hands in his he bent them further until they scooped some into her hands, the giggle squeals filling the air. She flexed her hands the slippery fish wiggling out of her fingers.

“Like that? Take ya fishin’ soon, take momma too, let you two catch the dinner and I’ll cook.”

“No.”

He cocked his head at that.

“Don’t like my cookin’ girl?”

Lucy shook her head, curls flying, making him chuckle. “Too damn smart for your own good, get it from your mom, that’s for sure.”

It was nice, and he relaxed, spending the next few hours letting Lucy play in the water, chasing the minnows and crawdads. Wasn’t nearly enough to make a meal, but he might put up a trap for some knowing they were there now. With the sun heading to the other side he picked her up, amazed she didn’t protest and headed for home. They encountered a few actually on the ground this time, little Lucy’s bravery still not wavering as they closed in and he jabbed his knife in their heads. He’d have to teach her to understand, she probably thought they were people, stranger, bt living people, and she’d have to know the difference.

Getting home, he was hit with the smell of meat roasting, knowing you were home as he set Lucy down, she ambled her way to the kitchen, Daryl close behind.

“Mama!”

“Hey, baby, you have fun with daddy?”

Plates were set, and he could see you had started carving up dinner.

“Rabbit?”

You grinned. “Yeah, I actually got him. I felt bad for a little while, but I couldn’t help but feel kind of good too. Might be good of a hunter as you soon.”

He smiled. “Ya might.”

Holding Lucy close he watched you take a step closer. “You still mad at me?”

He shook his head. “Nah, shouldn’t have been in the first place.”

“I know you want us safe. But I want to help. It doesn’t mean I love either of you any less.”

“I know.”

“Then why don’t you come give your wife a kiss before telling me about your day. Pretty lucky I ran into Carol and Maggie on my way here. Would’ve come home, and stormed right back out to look for you.”

“Sorry, didn’t think to leave a note.”

“It’s fine, I worry too.”

“I know.”

Coming over he placed his hands on your hips, giving enough space to not squish Lucy and kissed you. It was soft, but firm, an apology, and a glad you’re home. It was a good dinner, telling you about everything him and Lucy had done. And you telling him how the run went.

“So ya got what ya needed?”

“Yeah, I set it in the bathroom.”

“No trouble?”

“A little, but we were able to handle it fine. It was nice spending time with the girls.”

“You deserve to do it more. I can watching Lucy more, ya know, my kid and all.”

You looked surprised, before smiling tenderly. “Thank you, I might take you up on that, maybe we could find a day sometime where it’s just the two of us as well. But, right now, I’m just glad to be with the two of you.”

He chewed his thumb. “Me, too, Finch.”

You grinned before turning back to Lucy. “Looks like I’m going to have to clean you up before you pass out on me, sweetie. You and daddy had a big day, didn’t you?”

There was no fuss as you lifted Lucy out, her little head snuggled on your shoulder.

“You should get in the bath too, daddy.”

He looked up at you. “Rather take one with my woman there.”

He watched your cheeks redden, a shy smile tugging your lips. “I can arrange that.”

“Good.”

“Let me clean her up and tuck her in and I’ll meet you.”

He nodded, helping clear away the dishes as you went to give Lucy her bath. When the kitchen was clean he went upstairs tugging off his boots and vest as he went. Getting into the bedroom, he unbuckled his pants getting himself down to his boxers before going into the master bathroom to fill the tub. Wrenching the curtain he took a second and realized nothing was really in there. It could be in Lucy’s bathroom, but whatever you got on the run wasn’t in here. Turning his way back to the tub he caught sight of something on the sink. His stomach did a flip, he’d seen a few of those little pink sticks before, and picking it up he saw a plus sign on it.

“I see you’ve found my loot.”

He was in awe, unable to form any real words for a moment. “Are ya –?”

“It seems you can’t stop knocking me up, Mr. Dixon.”

He was breaking, his body and mind willing to hope. “That why you been sick? I got ya pregnant, woman?”

You nodded, serenely. “Going to be a daddy of two, hope you’re not mad but I told Lucy when I tucked her in.”

His voice was clogged. “Don’t mind, don’t mind at all.”

You made your way in his arms, the fit so easy to him. “Get in that tub, woman.”


End file.
